Doux rêveurs
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Les membres du club d'hôtes dans leur état le plus vulnérable...
1. Chapter 1

-1**Titre : Doux rêveurs**

**Disclamer : Évidemment que ces personnages ne sont pas à moi ! S'ils l'étaient, je les garderais pour moi toute seule !! (en fait, ils appartiennent à Bisco Hatori)**

**Rating : Tout public. Aucune scène ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu choquante (c'est d'ailleurs très étonnant, étant donné mes habitudes…), juste un léger twincest (forcément) et… toute petite minuscule allusion yaoiste.**

**Forme : one-shot**

**Discours (raté) de l'auteur (tout autant raté) : Cela fait un bon moment que je cogite pour écrire quelque chose sur Host Club (ou, comme l'animé, Ouran high school host club, que je préfère au manga papier); ce sont mes premiers one-shot (d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça, one-shot ? C'est pas français !) Chacun d'eux aura un protagoniste (enfin, si on considère les jumeaux comme un seul, ) pour héros…**

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Haruhi Fujioka. Je suis lycéenne à l'académie Ouran, et je fais partie du club d'hôte, déguisée en garçon.

Je viens de me faire kidnapper.

J'étais avec des clientes en pâmoison devant mon apparente masculinité, lorsqu'une paire de bras appartenant à une ombre bicéphale s'empara de moi, et m'emmena, malgré les cris de protestation des jeunes demoiselles.

A présent, nous étions sur le toit. Les jumeaux Hitachiin se regardèrent d'un air satisfait, les yeux brillant d'une même lueur psychotique.

Puis ils se tournèrent vers moi d'un seul mouvement.

Je reculais, vaguement effrayée, et ils avancèrent. Un nœud se forma dans ma gorge, bloquant les mots que je voulait crier; et ils avancèrent.

J'étais si saisie d'effroi que je ne remarquais pas que j'approchais dangereusement du bord, et trébuchais en me cognant contre; je me retournais pour voir dans quoi j'avais buté.

Les jumeaux maléfiques en profitèrent pour me pousser dans le vide, avec un ricanement diabolique…

Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, hurla la voix de Tamaki…

Qui se réveilla de son cauchemar.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Discours (encore plus inutile) de l****'****auteur : j****'****aime bien écrire avec les jumeaux, parce que c****'****est sympa de paumer le lecteur, qui se demande qui parle « C****'****est lequel qui parle, c****'****est lequel ?? »****…****c****'****est normal qu****'****il mélange, car c****'****est mon souhait; au final, je veux que les Hitachiin brothers forment un tout indissociable, parce que c****'****est comme ça que je les aime****…****et qu****'****ils s****'****aiment aussi XD Très léger twincest héhéhéhé**

Hikaru.

…(parle)

Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire.

…(parle)

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

…(parle)

Non. NON ! Ne pars pas ! NE ME QUITTE PAS !

Mais je dois …(parle)

Non, non, NOOON !

Kaoru se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et le front en sueur. En position assise, il tourna la tête vers sa droite. Hikaru dormait paisiblement, le nez enfoncé dans son oreiller.

Un peu rasséréné, il se rallongea, calme.

Sa main caressait ses cheveux roux et doux. Il riait, et lui, son jumeau, riait également. De son autre main, il prit celle de son frère, et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts fins.

Ils étaient assis sur un banc. Les autres jouaient au football sur le terrain, mais eux, ils ne participaient pas; ils se contentaient d'observer la scène.

Je m'ennui, finit-il par dire, avant de lâcher un soupir mécontent.

Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ?, demanda Kaoru.

Je sais pas.

Dans ce cas tais-toi.

Hikaru se tût. Son frère dû remarquer qu'il l'avait peiné, car une expression de tristesse se peignit sur ses traits.

Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te…

Hikaru se leva, le visage fermé.

Hikaru, gémit son jumeau.

Il lui attrapa le bras, cherchant à le retenir et se leva également.

Non ! Lâche-moi !, s'exclama Hikaru, hors de lui, en se rejetant en arrière.

Mais trop tard. Il sentait déjà ses lèvres tendres sur sa bouche.

Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te touche ?, demanda Haruhi, qui lui faisait désormais face.

Hikaru ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il se redressa sur les coudes et tenta de se rappeler son rêve. N'y parvenant pas, il regarda autour de lui.

Le lit était vide.

Kaoru ?, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix hésitante.

Oui, répondit l'interpellé d'un ton clair.

Tu es où ?

Par terre. Tu m'as fait tomber pendant que tu dormais.

Ah.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Discours (informatif) de l****'****auteur (cinglé) : La question existentiel qui nous taraude tous****…****Vous la connaissez, on vous l****'****a déjà posé chez le marchand de glace ! Vous allez vite deviner qui est le protagoniste ici **

Fraise ou chocolat ? Fraise ou chocolat ?

Oh mon dieu, ce que c'est difficile.

Et ce lapin en peluche rose qui le poursuivait…

Honey avait beau courir, il ne parvenait pas à se décider; et pourtant il savait que s'il arrêtait son choix, le Lapinou cesserait de vouloir le tuer.

Fraise ou chocolat ? Chocolat ou fraise ?

Aux aurores, Mori vînt réveiller Honey. Cependant, avant d'avoir à subir son habituel mauvaise humeur matinale, il observa le petit garçon s'agiter dans son sommeil, les jambes gigotantes et un filet de salive aux lèvres, au milieu des draps défaits et maculés de fraisier et de forêt noire.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Discours (bienveillant) de l****'****auteur : Et voilà le petit dernier. Le plus simple, selon moi. Car notre homme est un pragmatique; ses rêves sont à l****'****image de sa personnalité. Allez, moment comique !**

Kyoya s'assit. Il prit sa calculette.

BIBIBIP BIBIBIP BIBIBIP

Le jeune homme brun sortit du brouillard matinal, sa main tâtonnant pour éteindre la sonnerie stridente de son réveil.

Puis il saisit ses lunettes et, ahuri, se demanda qui était l'imbécile qui avait eu la mauvaise, mais alors très mauvaise idée d'écrire sur les verres au feutre blanc « Je suis une calculatrice ».

On pouvait y voir là un double sens des plus ambiguë. Si ce que voulait dire le plaisantin, c'était qu'il était une vraie machine à compter, alors il s'était trompé. Une machine ne dors pas. Une machine ne tombe pas amoureuse d'un blondinet idéaliste aux projets aussi fantaisistes qu'un ours polaire à Bora-Bora.

Kyoya soupira et se leva.

**PS : hé hé pour « l'imbécile », je penserais certainement à un certain roux un peu vif… vous voyez de qui je veux parler ? Non ? Roooh…**


End file.
